Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah '''is a beautiful, free-spirited Original Vampire. Rebekah is the former love interest of Stefan Salvatore, daughter of Mikael & Esther, and also the only sister of an unnamed deceased brother, Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Henrik, and the half-sister of Niklaus. After Henrik's death, she became the youngest in the family. Rebekah has impeccable instincts and can tell when people are lying, something Klaus calls "borderline" supernatural. '''Rebekah is a member of the Mikaelson Family. History Rebekah is the only daughter of Mikael and Esther, who are wealthy land owners from Eastern Europe. She is the sixth of seven siblings which includes Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, and Henrik. Not much is known about Rebekah's early life other than that she was born in the New World, where they lived in peace among the Werewolves for twenty years. However, during a full moon, when the Wolves were transforming, Klaus and his youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch them. As the sun began to rise, she sees Klaus carrying Henrik's lifeless body back into the village. He states that one of the wolves had mauled Henrik to death. Not wanting to lose another child, their mother Esther (The Original Witch) casts a spell, calling upon the Sun for life and the White Oak Tree for immortality. However, the spell lead to some untimely acts. Unbeknownst to Rebekah and her siblings, they drank wine laced with blood of Tatia for dinner, and afterwards, Mikael drove his sword into their hearts. After their awakening, Mikael forced his children to feed on a local villager, completing their transition into vampires. Later, they began to realize their new gift had its weaknesses. The flowers that grew at the base of the White Oak Tree, vervain, burned them and prevented compulsion. The sun burned their skin, making it impossible to walk in the day light. They were unable to enter the homes of their neighbors without an invitation. Also their thirst was insatiable. Realizing that a wood carved from the White Oak Tree would be fatal to them, they burned the tree to the ground. After their mother died, Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah swore to each other that they would never turn on each other and stick together as one forever and always 1400's It can be assumed that Rebekah was in England with Elijah and Klaus during this time, as they promised to stick together as one, though she may have gone a separate way for a while. 1920s Moving from town to town and wreaking havoc, Rebekah and Klaus found themselves in Chicago during the roaring 20's. After her introduction to Stefan Salvatore, Rebekah immediately fell in love with him. Not long after, Mikael arrives in the city searching for Klaus, intending to kill him. As Klaus was ready to abscond to the next town, Rebekah refuses, telling him that she wants to stay with Stefan. Her brother forces her to choose between him and Stefan, as she opted for the latter, he neutralized her by stabbing her with the White Oak Ash Dagger. For about 90 years, Rebekah's neutralized body was carried around in a coffin by Klaus, along with her other siblings. Season Three After Gloria revealed to Klaus that Rebekah had what she needed to contact The Original Witch, Klaus reluctantly resurrected his sister. After rising from the dead, Rebekah is delighted to see Stefan again, but is furious after she is unable to find her amulet. She was appalled by modern music and fashion. Gloria uses Rebekah to find the amulet and after doing so, threatens to kill the girl with her necklace, along with her friends. Later, she is bored and asks why Stefan doesn't love her. As Stefan is about to open up a coffin Rebekah walks in. He tells her he remembers they were running from someone, and inquires about it. Klaus appears, and Rebekah reports that Stefan is not on their side, as he's asking about Mikael, the man who wants to kill them. Once they're back in Mystic Falls, Rebekah informs Stefan that Klaus knows the Doppelgänger is alive, and that he won't be merciful. Stefan attacks her, but being an original vampire, Rebekah overpowers him and "out of jealousy" stabs him. She later sneaks up on Caroline and Tyler, and drags him over to Klaus after previously knocking him out. After he feeds the werewolf his blood and kills him, Rebekah drags Tyler back to Caroline and stays to watch over them. Bored, she goes through Caroline's phone, only to find a picture of Stefan and Elena, and spots her necklace on Elena's neck. Rebekah storms into the gym to inform her brother about necklace's whereabouts and threatens Elena asking its location, but Elena explains that she doesn't have it, and that Katherine has stolen the necklace. After Klaus figured out how to successfully create hybrids, and having the doppelganger 'donate' blood, he and Rebekah are at the hospital's parking lot. She questions how he knew that he needed the doppelgänger alive, and he reveals to her, "You know the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?" He further explains, "The doppelgänger needed to die in order for me to become a hybrid. But if she was dead...". Rebekah chimes in, "Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species". And he adds, "Leaving me alone for all time." Rebekah is disappointed in his reasoning behind the creation of his own species, just so he would never be alone. Klaus changes the subject, sending her away to fetch the truck. While she's gone, Damon comes to inform Klaus that Mikael is on his way to Mystic Falls to finish him off, causing the hybrid to run off, leaving Rebekah behind. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Rebekah forces herself into the Salvatore Boarding House, and enrolls into Mystic Falls High School, ostensibly to keep an eye on Tyler, whom she's been supplying with blood bags. Rebekah also joins the cheerleading squad and openly tells Caroline that she may be interested in her boyfriend and many other "things" of hers, practically declaring her war. The same night, she attends the traditional bonfire, where D amon tries to distract her (so Alaric and Elena can get Stefan off the track) with his charms and marshmallows, but Rebekah sees through him, and stabs him. She later shows up at Tyler's house with a girl, teasingly biting her, and tells him that Klaus would want his hybrid to get the full vampire experience; at the mention of her brother, Tyler needs no more convincing, and begins to feed on the girl. When Rebekah is at school and doing a flip for the cheerleading squad, sees Elena and ask what she wants. She replies she knows about her history from the carvings on the wall. After Elena walks off there is a flashback of Rebekah putting her name on the wall and Klaus watches, he asks for the knife Rebekah slams the sharp end down in his hand thereby hurting. Then Elena gets a text from Rebekah to come over and talk to her, she asks Elena what dress she should wear for the homecoming. Elena ignores and just intends to find out about her history. So Rebekah grabs a girl and as shes about to bite her, Elena tells her to choose the red dress. Then Rebekah and Elena go up stairs and Rebekah looks through Stefan's stuff. Then Rebekah tells Elena about who had the necklace and we find out it was the original witch was her mother Esther. By the end of the episode, Rebekah finds out that Klaus was the one who killed Esther not Mikael and she bursts into tears and accepts that her brother she loved could do something like this. When we see her again shes on the floor crying her eyes out. In Homecoming, Elena helps Rebekah prepare for the homecoming dance. Elena gives Rebekah her mother's necklace and while Rebekah's off guard, stabs her with the white oak ash dagger, neutralizing her. In The New Deal, ''Elena makes a deal with Klaus to ensure Jeremy's safety. Elena returns Rebekah to Klaus in exchange for Klaus sparing Jeremy's life. Klaus accepts these terms and undaggers Rebekah. Prior to his departure, Elena informs Klaus that Rebekah learned the truth about Esther's murder. When he returns to his house, when Rebekah is about to awaken, he apologizes for his actions and tells Rebekah that they will meet again another day. He then stakes her with White Oak Ash Dagger. In ''Bringing Out the Dead, ''Elijah un-daggers Rebekah, who then stabs Klaus with one of the daggers. They plan on leaving Klaus alone, when she is surprised to see their mother arrive. After promising that she will kill the doppelganger, Rebekah goes after Elena in ''Dangerous Liaisons. Rebekah reproaches to Elena that she daggered her and wants to bite her. Elijah shows up and stops Rebekah before she could have killed Elena. Arriving home, Rebekah is threatened by Klaus because of her intention. Kol protects Rebekah from Klaus. Leaving the Mikaelson's Mansion, Rebekah goes to grill where she meets Elena and Caroline. She goes there to invite Matt at the ball. When the party starts, Rebekah plans out with Kol to murder Matt to make Elena suffer. Because she feels something for him, Rebekah changes her mind and tells Kol she won't hurt innocent people. After Esther's speech, Rebekah drinks the champagne laced with Elena's blood and so, she becomes linked with her siblings. Kol didn't give up on killing Matt, so he wanted to make it without Rebekah. The boy is saved by Damon who hurts Kol. This event is seen by all members of the Original Family including Rebekah. Rebekah then meets Damon and hooks up with him after being upset that she disappointed Matt. The next morning (All My Children) we see Rebekah waking up next to Damon in his bed. When she was about to leave, she and Damon meet Elena at the door of the Salvatore house. She greets her with a sarcastic smile. Arriving home, she is teased by Klaus and Kol (her brother), who calls her a strumpet. When her brothers leave for Mystic grill on search for some fun, she throws a shoe at them for their remarks. When they are gone, we see her having a chat with Elijah, who is worried about their mothers behavior. When Elijah decides to take over control above the acts, he teams up with Rebekah, after thinking out the following plan: Elijah kidnaps Elena and takes her to the caves which run beneath the whole Mystic falls area. Rebekah is sent to the cave to watch over Elena. She is kept there as a hostage, to build up pressure on the Salvatore brothers. When Alaric daggers Kol in the grill, all originals die except Klaus, because of their active link. This includes Rebekah. Elena uses that time gap to get some advantage, so she runs away. When Klaus rushes over to Kol to un-dagger him, Rebekah gets back to life, too. By the time, Elena found the small chamber in the cave which vampires can't enter. Getting creative, Rebekah returns with a tank of gasoline. She streams the gas on Elena, and in the cave, than lights it up with matches, offering Elena a choice, either come outside, or stay in there and burn. The girls then have a chat, which results in Rebekah sparing Elena's life. After Damon turned Abby into a vampire and thus preventing Esther from killing her children, Rebekah releases Elena. Arriving home in the evening, she meets Elijah, who is about to leave. Klaus is seen burning his drawings of Caroline. Rebekah admits him, that she considered Klaus as her only family over the years. Than she shows him the recordings she took with her phone about the carvings in the cave, which tell the story of the great white oak tree, which the originals burned down, but was later replaced with a new one. They realize that it might be a danger to them, so they can be killed. In 1912 Rebekah tries to figure out where the White Oak Tree could be.Therefore she interviews the mayor, Carol Lockwood about the old trees in the area.She finds out that some of them were used in order to build the town. In ''Break On Through'' , Rebekah meets with Sage and Damon at the Wickery Bridge. Sage suggests to Damon that they could discover what Rebekah was planning if he seduced her. Damon complies with Sage and attempts to coerce Rebekah into lowering her gaurd so Sage can get into her mind and see her thoughts. Damon and Rebekah sleep together and while Rebekah is sleeping Sage enters her mind to discover that Rebekah is searching for the remnant of the White Oak Tree. Sage al so manages to get into Damon's head and discovers that Damon had been planning to kill all the Originals including her true love Finn, so she betrays Damon and warns Rebekah about Damon's plans to kill her and her family. Rebekah then strips the White Oak Wood from the Wickery Bridge and destroys it. In ''The Murder of One'' Rebekah seeks revenge against Damon who she truly believed had liked her and she breaks into his home. Rebekah easily knocks Alaric out and attacks Damon. She then kidnaps Damon and takes him to Klaus' Mansion so she can torture him and drain the vervain out of his system so that he could be compelled. In ''Heart of Darkness'' Matt distracts her so she can not know Tyler returned. She then begins to like having a guy around, but her happiness is short lived as Esther comes back to town. They talk and after a breif discussion Esther seemingly falls down and appears to be dead. In the end of the episode it is revealed that Esther possed Rebekah's body inorder to kill the Originals. Since Esther possessed Rebekah, this makes her a VampWitch which is more powerful than a Hybrid. Relationships *Elijah and Rebekah *Stefan and Rebekah *Klaus and Rebekah *Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus *Damon and Rebekah *Caroline and Rebekah *Rebekah and Kol *Rebekah and Finn *Elena and Rebekah *Matt and Rebekah *Sage and Rebekah *Esther and Rebekah Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. *'Vervain Detection' - They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Extra Sensorial Reckoning' - According to Klaus, Rebekah possesses an extra developed sense of truth/lie detection and recognition of events, places, and peoples intentions. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, at this point there is no more of them since the only one was used on Mikael. *'Silver Dagger and White Ash Wood'- A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. Also if a vampire or human is taking vervain, an original cannot compel them until it leaves their body *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Sunlight' - also burns Originals like normal vampires, but it cannot kill them. Appearance Rebekah is very attractive and has somewhat icy/natural blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She's over 1000 years but looks like she is in her late teens. She appears to be the youngest of the Originals. When Rebekah is in her vampiric form, her eyes will turn red with small veins protruding around the area of her eyes and her teeth will lengthen into fangs possibly longer than that of regular vampires. Her eyes also seem a lot redder than usual vampires. Personality Rebekah's personality initially in the series is stubborn, spiteful and vindictive. Before being turned into a vampire, Rebekah loved above all things to her family. After being turned, her personality change to be selfish and obsessed with power, but she kept her love for her family. Rebekah falls into a depression over the death of her mother, meaning Niklaus could manipulate her more easily. After spending centuries with Niklaus, she is somewhat dependent on him. For centuries, Rebekah is turned into being cruel, aggressive and mean, but when she learns the Niklaus' deception, she changes and starts to think about whether or not he is part of her family. Despite her aggressive nature, she has been shown to fragile and emotional, she has been shown to act like a normal teenage girl. Appearances Season 3 *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' (neutralized) *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' (Posessed By Esther) *''Do Not Go Gentle'' (Possessed By Esther) *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Quotes Rebekah: (To Stefan) "Sorry to crash the fun boys, but some of us actually came here to hear the music. Not You" Stefan: (To Rebekah) "I'm so sorry sweetheart, are we offending you?" Rebekah: (To Stefan) "It should take a lot more than a baby face like this to offend me." Stefan: (To Rebekah) "Hey hey, are you ever going to tell me your name?" Rebekah: (To Stefan) "Sure, when you earn it." "Now do Gloria a favor and stick a sock in it." - The End Of The Affair ---- Rebekah: (To Stefan) "So what do you think?" Stefan: (To Rebekah) "I like it. What? I said I like it" Rebekah: (To Stefan) "I can always tell when you're lying Stefan." Rebekah: "My girl's dead, I'm bored." - Disturbing Behavior ---- Rebekah: (To Damon) "So lets not make a big deal out of it." Damon: (To Rebekah) "My thoughts exactly." Rebekah: (To Damon) "Besides, I expect you to come calling soon enough." Damon: (To Rebekah) "Ah ha, lets not hold your breath." - All My Children ---- Rebekah: (To Damon about Stefan) "So he doesn't want to drink human blood?" Damon: (To Rebekah) "He has a internally guilty conscience." Rebekah: (To Damon) "Funny, when I knew him in the 20s he didn't have any conscience at all. One of the things I liked most about him." - 1912 Esther: (To Rebekah) "Not a day has gone by that I wasn’t right there with you. " Rebekah: (To Esther) "But you still tried to kill me." Esther: (To Rebekah) "Because it shouldn’t have been a thousand years, Rebekah. No one should live that long." Rebekah: (To Esther) "But I haven’t lived at all." - Heart of Darkness Trivia *Rebekah's nemesis is named Elena Gilbert but on her previous show, H2O, her character's name was Emma Gilbert. * She is the only female original and the oldest female vampire to appear in the series. * She is the third original overall to appear. Elijah being the first, and Klaus the second. * Rebekah was neutralized by Klaus penultimately, before Elijah. * Rebekah and her brother Elijah, show love to Klaus, although their half-brother isn't very loving. Still, he is seen showing to be protective and caring towards Rebekah, most likely because she's proven to represent less of a threat to his plans. However, Klaus may feel that as her older brother, she is somewhat his responsibility. * Rebekah is one of only three recurring characters to appear in more than 10 episodes during their inaugural season. The others being Anna, who appeared in eleven episodes during Season 1 and Elijah, who appeared in twelve episodes during Season 2. * Rebekah was the second original shown to be neutralized. * She is the only vampire to supposedly have a special ability. * Both Claire Holt and Bianca Lawson played Emily Fields' girlfriends in Pretty Little Liars. * Rebekah is the third Original neutralized by Elena Gilbert. * Rebekah and Kol are the only ones who calls Klaus 'Nik.' Everyone else calls him Klaus or Niklaus. * On the sister show The Secret Circle Claire Holt and Phoebe Tonkin worked together in a TV series called H20: Just Add Water back in 2006. * Rebekah refers to herself as Kol's "baby sister", implying that she is the youngest of the Original vampires. * Of all the Originals, Rebekah can be considered the most stubborn and ill-tempered. * During the second season, an old and powerful vampiress (possibly one of the Originals) named Adrienne appear. It is mentioned that she was very dangerous and pedantic but in the end the character was removed and instead appears Rebekah in the season three. * Like Elijah, Rebekah appears in all but three episodes between her first and last appearance of her debut season. * Rebekah is the only child of Mikael's who has Esther's eyes and her hair. * Rebekah and Anna are the only two non main characters so far, who appeared in 7 consecutive episodes (Anna from Bloodlines to Let The Right One In, Rebekah from Bringing Out the Dead to Heart of Darkness). * Rebekah is the first Original to be possessed by a Witch (Esther). * Rebekah/Esther is now a VampWitch she is more powerful than her brother Niklaus. Gallery 3x03Rebecca00.png Rebekah,_Elijah_&_Klaus.png TVD304C 1170b.jpg-ba7bea64-t3.jpg 3x03Rebecca01.png File:ORDP_(9).jpg Stefan-Rebekah-e1317494408695.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-18.png Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-19.png NKOH_(57).jpg 3x03-The-End-of-The-Affair-rebekah-26219338-400-225-1-.jpg Rebekah_and_stefan.jpg Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-16.png Bex.jpg StefanBex.jpg 63135.jpg tumblr_lsch5huS2O1qbb552o1_500.png Rebekah.png normal_138.jpg ORDP (3).jpg ORDP (4).jpg ORDP (5).jpg ORDP (6).jpg ORDP (7).jpg ORDP (8).jpg ORDP (9).jpg ORDP (10).jpg ORDP (11).jpg ORDP (12).jpg ORDP (13).jpg Rebekah life.JPG 3x03-The-End-of-The-Affair-rebekah-26219338-400-225-1-.jpg Rebekkah-andCaroline-Smells-like-Teen-Spirit.jpg tumblr_ltwikbepLg1qfsiino1_500.png Tvd-bts-600a.jpg Tvd-bts-600.jpg Rebekah 01.png Rebekah copy.jpg 197.png 061.png 044.png 012.png 485.png 459.png 297.png Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-22.png Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-43.png Normal -1307.jpg Normal -0538.jpg Rebekah-Homecomming.JPG 309VampireDiaries1668.jpg Becky.jpg Rebekah damon 45634.jpg Kol rebekah 03.jpg tumblr_lsp974aZAX1qcju5to1_500.png the-vampire-diarie-gallery.png thumbnail.aspx.jpg tumblrlu4526ayvl1qj7hvg.jpg 00635550e17.jpg rebekah-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png BOT (4).jpg BOT (3).jpg BOT (2).jpg BOT.jpg Rebekahfindingoutthatstefanislieing.png|Rebekahs face after finding out that Stefan is lieing - Disturbing Behavior TVD318C 0331b2.jpg-ffcacf58-t3.jpg Tmmo 35.jpg TVD318 - 6.jpg Damon and rebekah - Break On Through 0331.jpg Damon and rebekah kissing - Break On Through 0354.jpg Rebekah und Sage 0121.jpg Rebekah - Break On Through 0061.jpg 657576757.png 487035_348332841875614_106345739407660_951330_912249110_n.jpg TVD Quotes 26.jpg REBEKAH!.jpg Images222222222222.jpg again bekah.png rebekahbeky.png Damon Rebekah The Murder of One 675.jpg rebekah-345.png Rebekah_seductive_look_at_someone.png Kol_rebekah_03.jpg VD3X14DL2.jpg VD3X14DL3.jpg RebekahBall12.jpg Heart of Darkness 536.jpg Heart of Darkness 525.jpg beky56.png beky.png bekky.png bekyshock.png rebekah234.png Tumblr m13sb3cBcA1qfni93o5 500.gif ....jpg Rebekah-vampire-diaries-episode-18.jpg rebekah and klaus.jpg|''dangerous Originals...'' TVD319-5.jpg TVD311.jpg TVD310.jpg TVD319-4.jpg TVD319-6.jpg TVD319-8.jpg TVD319-9.jpg TVD319=7.jpg TVD322.jpg TVD330.jpg TVD331.jpg TVD557.jpg TVD559.jpg TVD CARTOONS (46).jpg rebekah2.jpg PicsArt1334227817307.png PicsArt1329005205021.png Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Undead Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Category:Featured Articles Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls High School Stuedent